ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Out (Book)
Black Out is a book issue for the series, Brandon 10: Alien Force. Overview This strange town may have some dark nights but when the power goes out occasionally, it never has been darker. Lights have been flickering and electrical sparks go from the dark. Can Brandon and the team find of the truth behind the power outages or will all be revealed when the lights don't come back on? Find out in the shocking issue, Black Out. Story Chapter 1 It was night time again in the strange little town. Night. The nights in the town were longer than usual before the alien attacks increased after that sort of five year break. It's almost as if the sky provided shelter for them to lurk around in the night. Someone would think that the people of this town would notice this and maybe try to make to best out of the day but the citizens do what citizens are best at; adjusting. Change is inevitable but it doesn't mean you can't change the change. Or at least attempt to. The only thing keeping this town from falling into complete darkness was light. Pin Lanes. The Local Bowling Alley. There was probably another out there in the town but this one was the most well known. It wasn't so much as brand named like the big ones in the city but it was an original place that started in the town. That's only one of the reasons why it's so popular. Another is because it seems to never close. Open Twenty-Four Hours a day. This is only a small part of the big adjustment. With longer nights, citizens can now go out on the town without closing times. At certain places like Pin Lines, of course. Joshua was an average teenager hanging out with some friends of his. He was carrying a ball. A bowling ball. In front of him was a lane leading to some pins. Behind, were his friends, more balls and the rest of the alley. He lifts the ball higher; concentrating. He then swings back and throws forwards. The ball hits the lane and slides while rolling. His friends watch. Joshua watches the ball roll down the lane; wondering if he would get a strike or not. The ball gets closer. Clang! The sound of pins is heard and the machines takes care of the knocked over pins. The friends then turn their attention upwards to see the score board. Joshua goes over to see as well. "Just as I thought" said one of his friends. "Another six pins" "Hey, at least I got a spare last time, Matt" said Joshua protectively. "And I got a strike last time." replied the friend. Joshua and Matthew had been friends for a while now. In fact, they're best friends. They have been friends since they were kids. But as they grew up, they began not to see eye to eye. Josh always sort of felt like he was in a competition with Matt as if Matt was challenging him at almost everything; video games, basketball, getting lunch, finishing an exam, bowling. The list didn't really seem to end. Matthew actually invited them over to Pin Lanes for some "quality friend time" however Joshua knew that it was only because Matt wanted to rub it in his face that he could be better a bowling and pretty much everything than him. "This isn't a competition, Matt." said Joshua. "Lighten up. It's just a game." said Matt. "Just because you're loosing doesn't mean we can't have some fun." The worst part of this invitation wasn't the showing off or the fact that he was loosing the game but it was that Matthew was sitting was Joshua's "special friend", Amanda. They had done a lot of things together and were friends for probably longer than him and Matthew. Joshua had grown quite attracted to Amanda but he wasn't sure if she felt that same way. So they remained friends; very good and close friends. But with Matt's showing off and constant chats and whispers to her, he finds it very hard not to slam a bowling ball into his face. He finished his pair while the two had a small chat. Joshua liked bowling when he was younger. In fact, he hasn't played in a long time. He thought that he could see past Matt and they could have fun but he knew better than that. Watching Matthew show off how impressive he could hold a bowling ball was just disappointing especially with Amanda giggling. No. With Amanda giggling, Joshua felt furious yet powerless. Amanda wasn't his girlfriend and Matthew was his best friend. Technically there's nothing wrong here but he was very annoyed. Finally, his turn around. Matthew had yet another strike. He was "on fire" according to him but Joshua felt like it was about time he lite the flame for his own winning streak. Joshua set him in position. He lifted the ball and swung it back. No gutter balls, No distractions and definitely No Spares. He was going to do this, he thought. He threw the ball in a bowling manner and it rolled across the lane. It got closer and closer to the pins. Joshua watched in excitement. Now he could be the one to rub it in Matt's face. Closer. Closer. Closer. Snap. Confusion roused among the alley. Joshua didn't know what to do. This wasn't expected at all but it happened. "Out of all the things." he said. A Black Out had taken place. "Don't worry the back up generators will come back up" said the Pin Lanes manager. Everyone awaited the return of the power. A moment had passed by and they were all still waiting in the darkness. "Something must have happened with the back-up generators." said the manager to himself. He then shouted so all of the alley can hear him "I'm going to have a look at the generators. I'm going to need a hand though." This was perfect. An opportunity to show how much of a hero he could be. Maybe Amanda will start to feel the way he feels about her. "I'll help" said Joshua. Amanda got up from her seat in concern. "Are you sure?" she said. "Of course. Someone has to turn the power so you can keep bowling." responded Joshua. He then went with the manager to the alley's basement. Joshua then began to think. "What if the stairs collapse and I'm stuck down here? Or if Matt starts talking to Amanda while I'm away? What if she thinks I can't protect her and I ran away?" he thought. It was too late to turn back. They already reached the bottom and going back up would make him look bad. "The generators are just 'round the corner" said the manager. The two started to walk over to the corner when they heard a noise. Joshua wasn't sure what this sound was but it was a sort of sparking and breathing at the same time. They then proceeded slowly to the corner. When they went around it, Joshua couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was a yellow creature, glowing in the dark, with sparks coming out of it. It had antennas and scales and crawled like a lizard. It even had a tale. It was eating the back-up generators; absorbing its energy. Joshua was frozen in fear but began to walk back slowly. However, he walked into a can which made a noise and it was pushed back a bit. The creature looked up and turned around. The glow then got brighter and the sparks came out faster. The creature opened it mouth and flash. Joshua got up and saw the manager on the floor. He wasn't moving. Joshua went to go feel his pulse but he was zapped by something like static electricity. Chapter 2 They were in motion again. Sitting in the back seat like always and looking out of the window. Brandon liked the window seats mainly but he always sort of sat in the middle. He didn't think of it much but when he did he would see it as a third window to look out for his team when he sat in the middle. Either that or so he could see what's in front of the car. "Are we there yet?" asked Brandon. "What do you think?" replied Coco. Coco didn't like to give off one word answers unless he was being straight-forward or tired. Even when he was tired, Coco would say paragraphs even though he wasn't much into writing. He's probably been getting that from Sarah who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Coco was smart though just not so much as book smart. Sarah gave a glance at Coco who gave a slight glance back as if he understood what she was telling him but didn't want to acknowledge it. Sarah then looked out of her window and faced Brandon. "We're almost there. Just a few blocks away." reassured Sarah. Brandon did indeed feel reassured. Usually he wouldn't unless it was when he needed reassurance. In this case, he just wanted to know how much further it would be. "Why are we even going to Pin Lanes anyways?" asked Sarah "Because I haven't gone bowling in like forever" responded Coco "Yeah." said Brandon. "It's been a while so I might be a bit rusty" "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." replied Coco. Brandon felt a some what annoyance and discomfort. "That worries me." said Brandon with concern. Coco's car then pulls up to the Pin Lanes parking lot. Brandon notices the neon sign that lies in front of the establishment but then something else grabs their attention. Officers. They seem to swarming the parking lot like ants at a picnic. One of the officers notices the car coming in and stands in front to assure no entry. The car comes to a slow stop and the officer goes to the driver's window. "Just stay cool" said Coco. "Hey, I have a clear conscious for officers." responded Brandon. The Officer knocks on the window with his knuckle and Coco reels it down. "Watch the glass. I mean... Is there a problem, officer?" said Coco. He had quite a smirk face on near the end. The officer noticed this and the earlier remark and gave a sort of expression towards Coco. He saw him more like a juvenile delinquent. However, he changed his focus to what he meant to say in the first place. "Place is closed, kids. We're shutting it down for investigation purposes." said the Officer. "What type of investigation purposes, Officer?" asked Sarah. The Officer looked at her and then decided to give her a proper answer. "There was incident at the bowling alley. The manager got electrocuted in the basement and some kid says he saw something down there with him." he responded. "I recommend you kids go somewhere else before we do something about a certain somebody tampering with evidence." The Officer was glancing at Coco when he said that statement as if he was trying to imply something. Coco somehow read his eyes and knew what he says saying despite the other two not noticing. Sarah was taking the Officer's words as a general warning to stay away from the area while Coco took it was a warning to stay away from anyone. He didn't seem too annoyed by it but he knew that he changed his ways and it didn't matter how anyone saw him. Brandon, on the other hand, was focusing on the actual bowling alley. Pin Lanes was surrounded by other officers and police cars. There were a few citizens but some were being asked to leave while others watched the officers working from a distance. 'What happened in there' he thought to himself. Coco glanced at the officer and drove off. It was the sort of glance that told him to back off and they can't arrest you for giving glances. "I hope Mr. Gibbons is going to be alright." said Sarah. "Mister Who?" asked Brandon is a somewhat confused manner. "Gibbons. He was the manager of Pin Lanes." she answered. "Oh..." Brandon said as he sort of trailed off back to glance out of the back seat window. They were getting further away from Pin Lanes and Brandon watched as the lights from the police sirens got smaller and smaller until they were out of sight along with the building itself. "What are you thinking about?" asked Sarah to Brandon, who she noticed was sort of drifting into thought. "I don't think this was just some accident." Brandon insisted. "What do you think happened?" "I think someone or something electrocuted him." he continued. "Something?" asked Coco, with a sudden interest. "You think its alien?" "Maybe." "There isn't really a lot of to gather from. We could just be wasting our times." Sarah implied. "As long as it keeps me from being bored. We were supposed to be bowling right now." Coco insisted. "I say we look around the back of the alley and see what we find there. Whatever did this has probably got what it wanted but its still in the area." Brandon said, with a strength of leadership in his tone. "If there is something." added Sarah. Brandon took it into consideration but if there was actually something out there, they were the ones who had to do something about it. He didn't want to take any chances. Chapter 3 It took a moment for the team to get to where they needed to go. Sarah remained unsure if this plan of Brandon's was going to be successful or not but, like she usually would do, had followed Brandon's plan anyways. On the other hand, Brandon felt like he had a lead which was the bowling alley. If there was an alien or at least a person responsible, it or they would exit the building away from the officers which would be close to the back of the building, which they were searching around in. The back alley was dimly lite as if no one had bothered to change the bulbs or something. Neither of the three really knew anything about the lighting system used behind buildings mainly because they weren't fascinated in it; at all. The team had to walk past an open dumpster which was putting out a really bad smell into the air. "Ugh!" said Sarah as she pinched her nose and waved at the air in front of her with the other. "This place stinks." Brandon kept walking because they didn't stop yet. "The sooner we find a clue or something, the sooner we can get out of here." he insisted. As if in response, there was the sound of cans clanging against the ground coming from behind them. They turned and looked at the dumpster they had just walked past. It felt like something was coming out of it. Something really bad was going to rise out of the dumpster. The team prepared themseleves and awaited for "it" to come out of the dumpster they were looking at. Then it did. They were surprised at what creature rose out from that metal container and they were also slightly disapointed. "It's just a cat." said Coco. He was right. A black cat had leap from the inside of the dumpster, onto its edge and then onto the ground. "This whole thing could have just be some type of an accident. Maybe there were no aliens involved." Sarah had insisted to her teammates. "Brandon," she met with Brandon's gaze and offered him a reassuring look. "this could have just been a waste of time." Brandon knew that he wasn't just the results he wanted in this little investigation he whipped up out of the blue. "Okay..." he said willingly with a bit of disapointment in his tone. Just about as they started to leave, the dim lights were flickering slowly. Brandon seemed to notice this. "Guys, the lights. They're flickering." "Maybe they're just old lights." said Coco attempting to draw Brandon away from his investigating so he can do other things. The lights then began to flicker faster and faster and it kept going making the lights look like dim bug zappers. Sarah and Coco began to notice this too. "What's happening?" asked Sarah. A few seconds later, there was a flash with sparks coming from the light sockets and then darkness. Not just in the alley though but there seemed to be no light coming from the streets either. The only light came from the moon above, a few small sources which were probably emergency generators or other things and a sort of yellow glow from around the corner. "What is that?" asked Sarah. "Only one way to find out." They walk around the corner with a surprise. TBA Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah Aliens Used *TBA Villains *TBA Trivia *This is the second issue for Brandon 10 Books *Like The Alien Battle, this issue takes place between Season 1 and 2 Category:Brandon 10: Alien Force Category:Brandon 10 Books Category:Books